Generally described, computing devices utilize a communication network, or a series of communication networks, to exchange data. Companies and organizations operate computer networks that interconnect a number of network devices to support operations or provide services to third parties. To facilitate data transmission, the computer networks are made up of multiple physical networks, or sub-networks, that exchange data. Generally, the physical networks include a number of networking devices configured to receive data from a source network component and forward the data to a recipient network component. To identify recipient network components, the networking devices utilize a table of values specifying network forwarding information (hereinafter “routing table”) for data traveling thereby. In many cases, networking devices have limited hardware resources, such as memory or other associated storage medium, to accommodate larger routing tables.